The worlds fate rests in your hands
by Rock-Mock
Summary: Voldemort has taken over the world, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are on the run. What will Hermione do to save Harry, and the world, but will it leave her with nothing but hatred and despair. M  for LEMON
1. One cold night

_Ohkay so following the rules of listen to my itunes playlist on shuffle, and making up a story with a song. This is what I got, it's really weird, and not a one shot lemon story, there will be more. And it's not just all about sex but I'm not saying that there isn't going to be any ;) Hoping you like it._

* * *

Harry and I had been going out for about a year now, we had no idea where anymore of the horcruxes were. Voldemort had taken over the ministry of magic. The wizarding world was lost. We were all on the run. Camping in remote locations, but Ron wasn't with us, after Harry and I started going out, things got a little too intimate at night in the tent, so Ron went off on his own. He went looking for his family.

Many of the nights were cold and Harry and I had found many different ways of warming ourselves up.

Harry and I were hugging each other in a sleeping bag one night, we couldn't have a fire outside because when Voldemort took over, more and more people became death eaters in fear of being killed, but still did the dark lords work. They were searching all over the world for Harry Potter. So here we were together trying to keep each other warm. I was shivering and started rubbing up and down on Harry. This friction that I was causing on Harrys body was electric, in one particular area. I kept rubbing, and the more I did it the more I noticed what was happening to Harry. I'm not unfamiliar with what would happen next, so I kept doing it. Not really trying to get warm anymore. And I started to feel a heat deep within myself.

"mmm, Harry, I want to be closer to you" I purred in his ear.

He chuckled at me, and kissed my forehead. He wanted this too.

Harry reached around my Hermiones body and slowly unzipped my long jumper. His hands reached inside it and up my shirt revealing the cold air to my naked skin. The feel of his warm hands on my skin made me moan.

I reached inside Harrys jacket and pulled his body even closer to mine. I could feel his full erection now. Harrys hands were inside of my shirt and he was fumbling with the bra strap, and I didn't want to wait, I wanted Harry now. So I got my hands back from under his jacket and grabbed his hands and pushed them down to the buttons on my pants. Those are really easy to get off.

I grabbed Harrys face and pulled it to mine smothering his lips with my own. Our tongues danced together as Harry finished getting my pants off, and started undoing his.

Our naked thighs rubbed against each other, and his hard erection rubbed against my wet lips. I moaned with his touch. Harry slowly slide inside of me.

"Oh god! Harry!"I breathed.

Harry kissed down my neck and sucked on my collarbone as he slide in and out of me.

"Harry! Yes faster!" My voice was slowly getting louder.

Harry loved it when he could really make me fly. He went faster inside me, and I breathed even louder, and was now almost screaming his name.

Harry slid his hand down my lean body and tapped my clit once and I exploded. I screamed out in ecstasy. "Harry! Yes harry! Holy FUCK!"

Harry was still going strong, and dedicated to pleasure me even more. He kept going, faster now. He was pounding harder than ever before inside me. My body shook violently in pure pleasure. I was about to come again. I grabbed Harrys face and smashed my lips with his, moaning in his mouth as we both came together. He exploded with so much force I came again. I was shaking even more violently than the last.

We were both breathing heavily and Harry fell onto my body, and fell out of me, and we just lay there. Feeling hotter than ever.

Harry smiled at me, and we kissed.

"Hermione do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked.

"No," I said playfully, "Why don't you tell me."

"I love you more than anything in this world; nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I would do anything for you." Harry nuzzled my nose with his, and we both fell into a deep sleep. But if only we stayed awake a little longer it might have prepared us for what is to come.


	2. The next morning

I woke up that morning to loud voices all around us, outside the tent. They were shouting every evil spell imaginable. I knew what it was, I knew what had happen. They had found us, the death eaters. I shook Harry awake, he was always able to sleep through anything, the loudest of noises couldn't wake him up. His eyes sprung open, I mouthed the words to him. "They found us, they are here." Harry held me in his arms for a few seconds, trying to calm me down. But nothing could shake this feeling that we were surely about to go to our deaths. We had escaped before, barely, but now with so many death eaters it would be almost impossible. Harry found his clothes and started putting them on. I did the same. I wasn't sure what Harry was going to do now, he just stood there. But then he pulled out his wand.

"No!" I whispered to him, I tried pulling him back. This was suicide. He got out of my grip and began to walk to the opening in the tent. I wasn't about to let him do this on his own. I found my own wand and followed him. He realised what I was doing and pushed me back, put I pressed on. Harry was the love of my life, it he was going to battle I wasn't going to stand by and watch him die, in a battle we were sure to lose. I wasn't thinking very positively right now, which isn't always the best of things, but how could we win. We could try to fly away on our brooms but they aren't fast enough to get away. And in no time I'm sure the death eaters would find us again, taking us away to Voldemort.

Since his rise into power, neither Harry nor I have spoken his name, no one has. Anyone against him hasn't even done it, because I fear that if I do say his name somehow he hears it, and will find us. A bit of a stupid theory but I'm not willing to see if it's valid or not.

Harry was about to step out of the tent when all the spells stopped. We couldn't hear anything anymore. I thought maybe the death eaters had gone away, but they were cunning. Who were we to know that the death eaters had surrounded us and waited for us to come out and play?

Harry stepped out of the tent; I quickly followed which may well have been one of my biggest mistakes yet. The death eaters pointed every wand at us, staring at us. There was no use to fighting back. I dropped my wand. Then from out in the crowd of death eaters came a voice.

"Ha! Look Granger is giving up. Well done missy, now Potter put down your wand and this can be over quickly." No one stood up to claim the voice of this death eater. But at this point who cares, its not like we will live to see the face of this one.

"Come on boy! You can't win, not here, not now." A person stepped out in front of the death eaters. We couldn't see his face from that ridiculous mask that they wear. But I felt like I knew who that voice belonged to; I just couldn't put a face to it.

I didn't know what Harry was about to do, so I leant up so I could whisper in his ear, "I love you."

I saw a tear roll down Harrys cheek, and he dropped his wand. Squeals and yells were heard all throughout the clearing. The death eaters moved forward covering us. We couldn't move with them all around now. Hands shot out from everywhere grabbing at me and Harry, burning hot on my skin. I broke out then in tears. Hey flowed from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Take them to Malfoy manor; we have some people who want to talk with them before Lord Voldemort destroys them for good!" The same voice again, I wanted to know who has sentenced me to death, but who would be at Malfoy manor wanting to talk with us, delaying lord Voldemorts wish to kill us. But I couldn't think anymore, at that moment everything went black. I was knocked out cold.


	3. Take her away

**I apologize for this taking so long, i really hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Again I woke but I had no idea where I was. I tried looking around to see, but I only saw darkness. Then in the distance I saw a light, it was only faint, but it was coming in my direction. I tried to move my arms to get out of here, but I couldn't. My arms were strapped to the table, along with my legs. The light was getting closer and closer, and I struggled even more, but nothing could help me now.  
Then I heard laughter. It was the same voice from before in the woods, when they all surrounded Harry and me.  
What had they done with Harry? I had no time to think about this because the person was here next to me. I looked up and the most familiar face was looking down at me. I had forgotten about him. Draco Malfoy.  
"Of course it's you. Why didn't I think of it?" I said.  
"Hello Granger." Draco said, with a devilish look in his eyes.  
"What do you want Draco?" I spat at him.  
"Nothing," he said walking around the table that I was laid upon. He ran his hands along my legs, I shivered. He chuckled. "Well there is something." Keeping his hand on my leg, he stopped walking.  
"What Malfoy, what is it? What is so important that you need me, and are delaying the works of you know who."  
He laughed at me. "Why is it Granger, that you could say his name before all this and not be afraid, but now you won't? I mean it's just a name, you told my father that."  
I closed my eyes; I didn't wanna have to look at this pig. But his voice stilled echoed in my head.  
All of a sudden a cold hand was gripping my chin.  
"Look at me Granger!" Draco yelled.  
Reluctantly I opened my eyes. His face was right in front of mine. His eyes looked up and down over my face.  
Without another second, his lips touched mine, smashing down on them. I kept my lips closed, but he forced them open and darted his tongue in my mouth.  
I bite down hard on his tongue, he cried out in pain.  
His lips left mine, I coughed and turned my head away.  
Draco let go of my chin. I thought it was over, but then his hand hand came down hard on my cheek. Tears fell from the force.  
"You know Granger, we could have a little fun, before I hand you over to Voldemort."  
I turned my head and looked at him, he grinned. I saved whatever spit I could and shot it right at his eye, but I missed and got his cheek. His lips fell and his eyes lit up in rage.  
"It does not have to be like this Granger, I could've let you go; I could have saved you from him. Of course you wouldn't have left here, but you wouldn't have had to die." Draco stopped, I think he waited for me to plea with him, to beg him for mercy. I would've rather died than stayed with him.  
I kept quiet, I just wanted him to leave.  
"But I guess Granger it does have to be that way."  
I heard Draco's footsteps leave, but there was one thing that I had to ask, even though I knew he wouldn't answer the question.  
"Where is he?" I asked him, he would know exactly who I was talking about.  
"Who Voldemort?" he said sarcastically.  
"Where is Harry?" I screamed at him.  
He chuckled, "You will never see him again."  
I cried out.  
"Take her away, to Voldemort." Draco said as he left. Then several people entered, it was the Death Eaters.


End file.
